El Pequeño Black
by Chessipedia
Summary: Historia de cómo el pequeño Black comienza el resto de su vida.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Descargo de Responsabilidad: No soy J.K. Rowling y lo sé.

El Pequeño Black

Esa no era una mañana como cualquier otra, y él lo sabía, estaba esperando esa mañana desde que recibió su carta a principios de agosto, la carta que decía que pertenecía a Hogwarts, la carta que lo sacaría de la comodidad de su casa y a un mundo del que tanto le habían hablado. La misma carta que lo había hecho perder el sueño la noche anterior de la emoción, lo que explicaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Se detuvo frente al espejo del baño, el que lo recibió con un "Vas a dar una pésima primera impresión." y luego de descartar el comentario detalló su cabello negro desordenado por una noche en vela y las ojeras bajo sus ojos grises, siempre cambiantes, que ese día tenían una tonalidad azulada. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a asearse esperando más comentarios por parte de su espejo una vez terminada su tarea.

Luego de terminar con su aseo personal se acercó a su cuarto más ansioso que antes, incluso después del relajante baño caliente, sobre su cama se encontraba la túnica que su madre había escogido para que usara en este importante día. A sus 11 años se sentía lo bastante grande como para escoger su vestuario, sin embargo también era lo bastante inteligente como para no armar alboroto en un día como ese; ya tendría todo el año en Hogwarts para vestirse como quisiera.

Mientras se colocaba la túnica azul marina notó como esta estaba llena de unos detalles a relieve, serpientes que le rodeaban parte del cuello y los hombros. Serpientes como el animal que representaba la casa a la que debía asistir. ¿En verdad terminaría en aquella casa como el resto de su familia? ¿Lo juzgarían en aquel lugar por el rango de los que anteriormente le precedieron? ¿Lograría mantener los ideales de la familia o su madre lo borraría del tapiz familiar al primer error? No, no había errores para un Black.

Intentó distraerse con la lista de todo lo que debía llevar en su baúl, el cual se encontraba abierto al pie de su cama, abierto para meter cualquier cosa de último minuto. Revisó sus túnicas de Hogwarts, más las que llevaba extras para cuando se exigía otro tipo de atuendo. Su caldero estaba firmemente asegurado en un compartimiento, reforzado con un encantamiento. A su lado había un pequeño maletín de cuero que le había comprado su padre, el cual tenía todos los ingredientes para pociones que necesitaría ese año, así como uno que otro extra por si quería practicar alguna de las pociones que su familia le había enseñado a lo largo de su vida. En un maletín similar, pero más pequeño, se encontraba un pequeño botiquín de todo lo que su madre se preocupaba que fuera a necesitar en caso de enfermarse; las medicinas de una madre siempre son las mejores, solía decir. Sus libros se apilaban debajo de sus ropas, sabía que se encontraban completos, sin embargo dio una vuelta en su habitación esperando encontrar algo olvidado en alguno de los rincones. Nada, todo estaba adentro, incluyendo algunas revistas de Quidditch y unos discos para su entretenimiento personal.

En su vuelta por el cuarto algo atrapó su atención. Su reflejo en el espejo completo en el reverso de su closet. Había dejado la puerta abierta del mueble en caso de necesitar y volver a buscar algo, sin embargo no necesitó nada al final y ahora su reflejo lo miraba sonriente, estaba seguro que esa sonrisa era parte del encantamiento del espejo y no de su rostro, porque lo sentía entumecido y mustio.

El espejo le dijo un entusiasta "¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!" al cual asintió, y luego de ese reconocimiento el espejo entendió que ese era el momento de dejar de actuar y mostrar el reflejo exacto del muchacho. Esto lo sorprendió muchísimo, pero físicamente no dio muestras de ello. Sus labios estaban blancos y todo color de su blanquecina piel había desaparecido, sus ojeras se veían aún más acentuadas y el azul de la túnica se reflejaba con más claridad en sus ojos. Estaba entusiasmado, ansioso y asustado a la vez y no sabía como responder a esa emoción.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, sus pensamientos eran poco claros y se enredaban tanto que se sentía como cuando la mente está en blanco. Eventualmente escuchó a alguien acercarse a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no despertó del estupor hasta que escuchó la voz de su padre. "Vas a llegar tarde si no bajas ahora y sabes cómo se pondrá tu madre." No era una reprimenda, era sencillamente la verdad, su padre usualmente era de un carácter dócil, sin ser confundido por falto de carácter, simplemente su madre era la que les tenía la rienda puesta a sus hijos. Él asintió a manera de comprensión, cerró su baúl, tomó el bolso donde tenía su cambio de ropa y algunas distracciones para el tren y lo puso sobre la pieza más grande de equipaje, para luego llamar a Kreacher y que éste se ocupara de bajarlo y llevarlo al transporte.

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo, buscando imperfecciones que no se encontraban allí y bajó las escaleras.

Al llegar al fondo pudo ver a tres figuras frente a si, un hombre de unos cuarenta años con una túnica parecida a la suya, su padre, de cabellos platinados, ojos azul celeste y una sonrisa ladeada; muy parecida a la suya propia. A su lado estaba su madre, con una túnica azul celeste, que hacía que sus ojos se vieran azulados a pesar de ser grises, cabellos negros y una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. La última visitante no la esperaba, era una mujer, mucho menos a la primera, de cabellos platinados y ojos grises como los suyos, con la misma sonrisa de lado característica de su padre y una hermosa túnica verde oscuro.

– ¡Lucretia, ¿qué haces aquí?! – dijo sorprendido el joven Black al ver a su hermana en el vestíbulo.

– ¿Esa es la manera de saludar a tu hermana favorita? – dijo en broma, desde que Lucretia se había casado con Ignacius su humor había mejorado notablemente, la joven siempre fue muy alegre, muy parecida a su padre, sin embargo se le notaba muy contenta con la unión. Ella abrió las brazos para recibir un merecido abrazo, el cual el joven correspondió. – Vine a ver a mi hermanito ir a Hogwarts.

Hermanito, el pequeño apodo que él detestaba a las afueras, pero como era tan de entre ellos, de su relación, en el fondo adoraba. Cosa que nunca se permitiría decir en voz alta.

– ¿Nervioso? – le susurró al oído, para que sólo el pudiera escucharla, este se limitó a asentir, causando risa a su hermana mayor.

Lucretia era 14 años mayor que Orión, por lo que lo protegía muchísimo, además de tenerle mucho cariño. A Orión siempre le incomodó esto delante de sus familiares, que le hacían burlas por ser tan apegado con su hermana, sin embargo apreciaba esta relación.

Luego de que su hermana lo soltara saludó a su madre como lo hacía todas las mañanas y los cuatro se dispusieron a partir a King Cross.

King Cross estaba abarrotada esa mañana, su madre miraba a la gente que les pasaba y tomaba a Orión de los hombros, muy cerca suyo, mientras se acercaban a la Plataforma 9 y 3/4. Mientras su padre empujaba el carro con su equipaje, su madre, todavía tomándolo de los hombros, lo orienta hacia la pared mientras su hermana le susurra "No te preocupes enano, no duele… mucho."

Sabiendo que es una broma de su hermana, pero aún con los nervios de punta, tragó fuerte y esperó el golpe; que en el fondo sabía que no llegaría. Sintió una ráfaga soplarle el rostro y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos estaba frente a la máquina roja.

La última vez que estuvo en esa estación Orión tenía 3 años, no recordaba cómo llegar a la plataforma, la sensación del pasadizo ni cómo se veía su hermana ese día, pero recordaba la grande máquina roja que llevaba a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts a la escuela. La potente máquina que humeaba y lo llamaba a montarse e iniciar su viaje; pero éste no respondió al llamado inmediatamente guardando la compostura debida para su estatus.

Sus padres le daban indicaciones al tiempo que su madre le arreglaba la túnica, pronto llegaron los primos de su padre, Pollux saludó a Arcturus como viejos amigos mientras Melania e Irma hablaban de lo orgullosas que estaban de sus hijos.

Frente a Orión se encontraba Walburga, la hija de ese matrimonio. La niña a sus 14 años era agraciada, teniendo un rostro fino, nariz perfilada, un cabello rubio platino y los ojos grises característicos de los Black, su túnica era de un increíble verde fuerte y en los detalles de hilos plata se podían ver algunas serpientes recorriendo partes de la túnica. Ahora sabía por qué su madre había escogido esa túnica para él.

Walburga era tres años mayor que Orión, y siempre que se veían ésta tenía una cara de cordialidad sin embargo de un orgullo inmedible, la mujer fuerte que su madre le había enseñado a ser para continuar el legado de los Black al lado de cualquier sangre pura que la desposara. Los padres de Walburga y Orión habían tenido una conversación hacía un par de años atrás done los habían comprometido y ahora se lo recordaban a cada momento, su entrada a Hogwarts no sería la excepción.

Walburga le enseñaría cómo se hacían las cosas en Slytherin y él en un futuro le correspondería llevando su hogar a la prosperidad propia de la familia. Orión esperaba que las enseñanzas de Walburga comenzaran en el colegio, sin embargo ésta le indicó que debían abordar y encontrar compartimiento. Orión asintió, se despidió de sus padres y su hermana; así como de los padres de Walburga; tomó su baúl y se dirigió al tren que lo llevaría al comienzo del resto de su vida.


End file.
